The One
by Lady Azura
Summary: He fell for her the moment he saw her. Literally.


Summary: _He fell for her the moment he saw her. Literally._ CeFrog.

Disclaimer: Don't own _Degrassi_. 'Nuff said.

Author's Note: Here it is… the first ever CeFrog fic.

X

**The One****  
><strong>_**By: Lady Azura**_

X

He fell for her the moment he saw her.

_Literally_.

He'd been sitting on the edge of his desk, joking around with a friend when she walked through the door, and for him, time seemed to stop. His friend's voice grew distant and the entire world seemed to disappear until it was just the two of them, and he couldn't tear his eyes away from the _goddess_ who had entered his life. So distracted by her, he'd leaned forward in an attempt to get closer — and promptly toppled off his desk and onto the floor. The room erupted with laughter, bringing him back to reality, and he flushed with embarrassment, hoping she hadn't seen — but the tiny smirk on her lips and the devilish glint in her eyes told him that, much to his dismay, she _had_.

She was the new girl, having just moved to Toronto from somewhere out in Vancouver, and he was smitten. Big time. She wasn't like the other girls he hung out with. She might have dressed like them, with her ripped stockings and wild blonde hair and leather jacket, but she gave off an air of sweetness, and she knew her stuff. She listened to his kind of music — good music — and she partied hard, but she was also intelligent and witty and got good grades. She was, in his humble opinion, the coolest chick who'd ever walked the planet.

She was perfect.

And he, for the first time ever, was in love.

He didn't know how he knew, but he did. He didn't just want to sleep with her — he wanted to marry her and wake up to her face every day. He could see it so clearly, in his mind, a future with her.

But there was a problem: he needed to talk to her first. The other guys in their grade had already shown an interest in "the new girl" and he knew it was only a matter of time before one of them asked her out, and so he had to act fast.

He found out what her favorite band was through his best friend's sister, who happened to be a friend of hers, and waited in line for hours to buy two tickets to one of their upcoming concerts. In the pouring rain. But it was worth it, and he didn't regret it one bit, and the next day he approached her in the hallway and tapped her on the shoulder. She spun around to face him, her brow furrowing in confusion before recognition settled across her features and she remembered who he was — the doofus in homeroom who'd fallen off his desk.

"Hey," he greeted, his voice raspy. "Cecelia, right?"

"Cece." She corrected, folding her arms across her chest (and he tried really, _really_ hard not to gawk at her cleavage.) "And you are?"

"Bullfrog." He said.

"And your real name?" Cece asked, tilting her head to the side.

Bullfrog smirked. He'd never told anyone his real name before, but for _her_… he'd make an exception. So he leaned over and whispered it into her ear, and watched as her eyes lit up and her lips curve into a big smile. She laughed lightly before stepping closer.

"I get why you go by this one instead." She said between giggles, before looking up at him with a smirk. "Besides, you look more like a Bullfrog anyway."

"Why, thank y — hey, wait a minute -!"

Cece broke into another fit of giggles and covered her mouth in an attempt to stifle them. Once they'd died down, her smirk melted into a warm smile, and Bullfrog's heart soared.

"S-so, uhh… I got these for you!" He said quickly, pulling the concert tickets out of his back pocket and thrusting them at her. "I-I was hoping you'd… go with me… like on a date… this Friday…"

Cece didn't say anything at first, and Bullfrog could feel his stomach drop. She was going to reject him. She was going to say no. She was… going to smile and pluck a ticket out of his hand? He blinked when he'd realized what had happened, before quickly relaxing.

"I'd love to." She said simply, just as the bell rang and students flooded the halls.

"O-okay. Seven sound good?" He asked.

"Sounds great." She replied, before leaning up and pressing her lips against his. She pulled back before he even had time to react, and winked. "See you around."

With that, she spun around and disappeared into the crowd of students, while Bullfrog stood by her locker, staring after. His lips still tingled from her kiss, and as he watched her retreating back, he knew.

He knew Cece was the one.

X

**FIN**

X

**… and that's that.**

** Fluffy, CeFrog goodness. I hope they were in character, especially since we really don't know that much about them.**

** Hopefully, you guys enjoyed.**

** Please ****REVIEW**** and tell me what you think!**


End file.
